A New Dawn
by Vault-Tec Employee 350
Summary: Nora and Nate have settled into their new lives and have begun rebuilding the Commonwealth. The city is seeing it's first signs of peace in many years. Nora, now President, will face a threat greater than the Institute. Can she save the people once again from a sinister force
1. Prologue

Fallout Fanfiction

(The Lore and set canon probably will be disturbed, I am not a fallout expert and I just want to make a fun story to follow the sole survivor after the ending to Fallout 4. I will change established set pieces of the game's lore, which will be explained either in flashbacks or the prologue.)

The Prologue!

Factions:

The Brotherhood of steel are as normal, until the incident with Danse. When Nora confronts Maxson. Danse challenges the place of Elder and wins. Under the control of Danse, he changes the Brotherhood for the better. As the power of the Minuteman grows, an agreement is formed. The Brotherhood hands over the Prydwen to the Minutemen and their base of operations moves to the Mechanists lair, they have their own seat at the C.P.G and they are allowed to work in the commonwealth under the authority of the Minutemen.

When Nora eventually reached the institute, the Minutemen have overwhelming strength and power, the Institute under the lead of Madison Li. (Sean dies and Nora hands it over to Madison having worked with her and the brotherhood) She is their representative at the C.P.G. They then become the Minutemen's research and technological department. The synth program is discontinued, all known early generation synths are brought in and scrapped. Any rogue courser, along with major heads of the synth program, are tried in the minutemen court and are sentenced to life in Spectacle Penitentiary. (More on locations later) The institute is reformed into a hospital and engineering and weapons factories. It becomes a more mainstream location and is opened to the public, it loses its clean sterile feel, but still remains a clean environment.

Not having any major involvement in this story, the railroad still remains an underground, secret organisation. Under the new government, although not having a seat at the C.P.G due to the nature of the establishment, they become a major minuteman asset. The Railroad is shut down and moved back into the Switchboard. They remain unknown and become the Minutemen's secret service, known as the M.C.I.U, the Minutemen Commonwealth Intelligence Unit. Any compliant coursers and generation 3 synths under the new railroad are given jobs as agents, due to their nature of being undetectable as humans. They are given new identities and are allowed to keep their memories. Yes, this means Glory is still alive!

Locations:

Most areas stay the same but there are wider and smaller areas that have been changed.

C.I.T Ruins: Due to the location, the centre of the Commonwealth, and the architecture; It is cleared by the M.C.I.U, and the entire place is slowly renovated and becomes the Commonwealth's White House. It is the meeting place of the Commonwealth Provisional Government and is one of the main government instalments in Boston. It is the place you'd find Nora.

The Castle: It becomes the main military command HQ for the Minutemen, not necessarily a depot, stronghold or hangar. It's a command H.Q for controlling the Minutemen Navy, Army and Secret service.

Vault 88: After the removal of Miss Barstow the Vault is built up to be what it is meant to be, a sprawling shelter for a large group of people. It becomes a massive, extensive hub. It also is the emergency H.Q for the C.P.G if 'things go wrong'

Nuka World: It becomes an abandoned, desolate wasteland, it will become important later on though, but remember it's abandoned!

Far Harbour: The entire island becomes a military establishment and a frontier for training soldiers and a hub for the Navy.

Spectacle Island: Due to it's isolated location Nate proposes to the C.P.G that they should build a prison there. They all agree and the project is started and is finished a year before the event of this story. It is also the place holding enemies of the state. Kellogg, X6-88, Overseer Barstow, Elder Maxson, Nuka World Raiders, Captain Zao, General Raiders and many more.

Boston Airport: Lead by Private Sturges, the current program is to rebuild and repurpose vertibirds, slowly building a defensive air force. It is also the holding place of the Prydwen, not of use to the C.P.G. Yet! It was abandoned and grounded.

Concord: In the northern region of the Commonwealth is a safe place early for the minutemen and becomes a town again, with shops and houses. The museum of Freedom is turned into a minuteman museum, where it all started.

All Forts are cleared refurbished become military establishments and a hub for the army, Fort Hagen also holding an emergency shelter in case of a code red situation.

As a wider overview, through power and restoration most raiders, ghouls and monsters are cleared from Central Boston, the government was formed and areas provide senators for a voice in the C.P.G. people move out of the walled cities and settlements and into the homes and wrecked buildings around Boston.

Services are restored: Police, Newspapers, Sports, Healthcare, Shops.

The Central Commonwealth is restoring itself to it's former glory. As a side note. Nate, being a former baseball fanatic personally had a pet project where he bought the Boston stadium cleared it out and turned it into a functioning stadium again, the army's different regiments have teams and matches are often played in the stadium.

Despite this, the city still keeps a destroyed, thematic feel and normal people still wear dirty-ish clothes.

That is the basis for my story's setting, now characters and the 'story'.

Main Characters/Story:

Nate, after being shot in Vault 111, spends most of the beginning resting under the guard of Codsworth in Sanctuary. Nora follows the story until she discovers Kellogg's location. She rushes to Sanctuary and tells Nate. He, while Nora was tracking Shaun down, went to Concord with Codsworth to scavenge. He helped Preston Garvey and helped him and then eventually he was leading the Minutemen. Although wounded he led the small army to reclaim most of the north of the Commonwealth, and he became the General. Nora and Nate lead the Minuteman army into Fort Hagan and massacre the synths. Kellogg realising his defeat, surrenders and is arrested. After interrogation by Detective Nick Valentine, he reveals the Institute's secret teleportation method. With the Minutemen in a position of power, Elder Maxson approaches Nate and they form an alliance. (Nate follows the Brotherhood questline). He forms a deep friendship with Paladin Danse. Nora tracks down Virgil while Nate does this and with help from the Railroad, they build the teleporter. Both Nate and Nora enter the Institute and spend time with Father, they slowly bond

with him until he dies (Slower than in the canon main story). Over a month-long period, as a family, they changed the institute for the better. Opening it up to the outside world, providing resources, helping rebuild. However, Father is reluctant to give up the synth project, as he feels he is responsible for them. Nate was friendly with Madison Li, through the brotherhood and his interest in her research. When father eventually succumbs to his illness and the Minuteman move in their people, a mutiny happens. The SRB and Synths rebel against the rest of the institute, led by Justin Ayo. The Minutemen make quick work of the synths and Justin Ayo is arrested and sent to Spectacle Penitentiary. Around this time the Brotherhood call for information and Nate hands over names for Synths, although reluctantly due to his wife's beliefs. They discover Danse is a synth and they go to track him down. Nate hides him in downtown Boston and the Brotherhood determined to find their traitor go on a rampage. They begin tearing up the city and the newly formed C.P.G, orders their arrest, or execution. They eventually surrender and Danse becomes the new Elder. They hand over the Prydwen and move into the Mechanist's lair.

For solving the Commonwealth's problems, the C.P.G award Nora with presidency, and an 8-year guaranteed term. With her close relationship to Desdemona, she makes them form the M.C.I.U. And moves them into the ex-D.I.A Headquarters

Around a year later is where we pick up the story. Any unexplained concepts, when thought of will be explained in side notes, or through clever story-telling. All I can say now is, Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1-A New Era

Chapter 1-A New Era

Downtown Boston is trying to become what it was over two hundred years ago. Although broken and shattered, the city is rebuilding. The ghouls and raiders are gone, basic public services are restored, the city revival project is fully underway. Today is special however, it marks one year since the Commonwealth Provisional Government was formed. President Nora, the first new age President of the Commonwealth, and eventually Eastern U.S.A, is giving a speech later today and crowds are gathering around the C.P.G's offices in the rebuilt ruins of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Reporters from all over the city are waiting for a big scoop, groups of thankful citizens are waiting patiently to hear their president. Some are even at home, listening over the radio. However, this day would not go down in history for being the one-year anniversary of the C.P.G, it would be known as the day the Commonwealth faced its greatest threat since the Institute and the Synth Program.

Nora is sitting anxiously in her chair. Her face filled with thought and hesitation. Her office was recently completed and, as a woman who favours familiarity, she feels uncomfortable in a new environment. However, having spent a significant time in the wastes she had become accustomed to its feel and now to be placed back into a clean, vaulted vast space, with elements of the world she once knew, it makes her uneasy. Stories below, a wooden stage for the afternoon's speech has been erected in the courtyard. The echoes of cheers and the flash of photography creep their way to the expansive windows of Nora's office. She holds a glass of scotch in her hands, excusing it as a way to steady her nerves. She takes a sip and turns to her office, eyeing it up. It's barren, bar for Flags and pictures. She has yet to move in her possessions from her old office in the Castle. The wooden door in the corner creeks and slowly opens, a woman in a short dress and sunglasses walks into the room. Her posture emitting a sense of power and responsibility. However, when her eyes meet Nora she relaxes. She stops in the centre of the room and crosses her arms with slight impatience. She speaks with friendship and humour.

"Hello, earth to Nora!?" Nora snaps out of her daydream, realising she is no longer alone. The woman darts her eyes around the room.

"Nice office, bit bigger than mine. But then again, I'm not President of the Commonwealth, am I?" Piper walks over to the window at the end of the room. She stares with uncertainty at the crowds. Nora turns to Piper, and places her arm on her shoulder.

"Well Piper, when they voted you in as Mayor of central Boston, did you ever think you would have to deal with a crowd this big?" Piper chuckles, realising it might not be all bad. The President turns to her desk, she opens her top drawer. She searches for a few seconds until she finds her spare glass, takes the decanter on her desk and pours them each a glass of whiskey. Handing one to her friend.

"Truth be told I never thought I'd be mayor, I didn't think people would want me to". Nora senses her nervousness and self-doubt.

"Truth be told, I never thought I'd be president. But hey. We're both here and we make due." She sips her whiskey and gestures for her to take her seat. They both sit down. As soon as Nora sits down in her chair the phone rings, it's her secretary. She answers and places the handset back down with urgency.

"I've just been informed that my Head of State Security is arriving shortly and she's very, serious about this event" Piper laughs and relaxes in her chair, slugging the rest of her glass. Nora rolls her eyes and stands back up, trying to occupy herself to distract from the impending responsibility of her job.

"According to her it's a security nightmare, Security forces are already stretched thin at this event and the central city is 'under threat', so be careful about what you say" Just as she goes to pour herself her third alcoholic beverage of the past few minutes, the door swings open aggressively and three people step in, followed by four armed guards. All three individuals place themselves in a line in the middle of her room and place their arms behind them. Nora turns to Piper, with a look of shock. However, she stands up straight, and walks over to the row of men and women, Piper follows behind.

"Well, I didn't release this speech required every single member of my cabinet? Well I might as well introduce you to the new Mayor of Boston" Piper freshens herself up in anxiety, pulling down her dress, checking her earrings and correcting her hair.

"Miss Wright, this is my Head of State Security, Ronnie Shaw" Ronnie extends her hand to Piper.

"Nice to meet you Miss Wright, congratulations on winning the election" Piper, surprised at her decency, she smiles and shakes her hand. Ronnie walks to the window, cheekily snatching a glass of whiskey, with two armed guards behind her. She completely disregards Nora's authority as President. She whispers to Piper with slight annoyance.

"Don't be fooled". She then turns back to her visitors, Addressing the next member of her cabinet, a shy looking woman in a white suit.

"Piper, this is my Head of Technological Advances and Medicine, Miss Curie" Curie chuckles to herself with humility. She speaks with a soft, French accent.

"I am basically just a Doctor, nice to meet you Miss Wright, I am glad to make your acquaintance".

"You too, Miss Curie." She smiles, says hello to Nora and takes a seat at one of the chairs. Nora smiles when she sees who's next. He goes to shake her hand but it is clear that Nora trusts this man and she makes him comfortable when she launches herself into a hug. She laughs and stands by his side.

"Last, but not least, is my Vice President, Preston Garvey." He smiles

"Nice to see you again Miss Wright, Congratulations, I hope you'll lead the city into a bright future. I am looking forward to see what you'll do." Seeing Preston's hope in her gives her a spark of confidence and she thanks him for it.

"Thank you, Preston, I hope so too"

Preston and his two-armed guards walk to the centre of the room. The clock now tells 2pm, Nora's secretary comes into the room and she tells them all it's time. 6 armed guards walk them all to the ground floor main entrance, through the restored ruins of the ancient halls of C.I.T. Piper walks to her side.

"Don't worry, nothing can go wrong. You'll do great".

She tightens her tie, pulls down her skirt and fixes her hair and glasses. She pushes the double doors wide open. The sun hits her hard and she squints. Eventually things come into focus and she begins her descent down the stairs towards the stage, and her podium. Cameras flash, and crowds cheer. Nora takes her place at the pedestal. The officials take their seats, the crowd calms down and security is on alert. She clears her throat and begins.

"Citizens, reporters, security. Why you're here or who you are does not matter. We all live in the Commonwealth. A rare, advanced gem in the wasteland of America. This city has returned to it's former glory, and we are rebuilding. We are changing a wasteland into America again."

The crowd cheers.

"Although it has been hard, the former Institute, the Brotherhood massacre. We have survived and we are better because of it. We have worked together and the commonwealth is a safe place again. We have democracy, power and order. Nothing can destroy us."

The crowd cheers louder.

"As President, and as a friend of your new Mayor. I know this commonwealth, and I know what it was. I know we will survive and prosper. Nothing will break us. Nothing can"-

Before she can finish her sentence, a massive explosion rings out from the wing of the building to her left. Rubble flies everywhere and citizens and reporters flee the area. Security Personnel follow the Heads of departments to nearby APC's. Piper and Nora remain on the stage until they are forced off stage by other security officers.

"Guards, escort me to reception, lock down the area, and report to your stations." Nora orders. They all make their way into the panic-stricken lobby, she then makes her way to the telephone. She looks around and she sees the Mayor and calls her over.

"Piper, call my husband and get some military personnel here. Then call me a vertibird. You may do whatever you want after that. Just stay safe."

Sarcastically she replies. "Yes ma'am" Then thinks for a moment. "But where are you going?"

"To my office" She pulls out a silenced pistol from inside her waistcoat, and two armed guards follow her up the stairs. Piper stares and just shrugs.

"Good luck!" Then she picks up the telephone and follows Nora's request. The corridor to the office is a mess, either the explosions shaking it, or panicked people frantically trying to escape. She loads her pistol and edges forward. The door to her office has been shot, and the door is slightly ajar. Both her personal security personnel pull out their pistols and head in first, Nora follows. Her office is not completely broken, but a figure stands in the corner. Both of her personnel point their pistols at them, and Nora addresses the dark shadowed figure.

"Under the public order act of 2289 and the authority my position holds, reveal yourself" The figure turns around, their face still covered in a shadow. Barely visible. The humanoid walks closer, putting down the glass of whiskey on the desk. Nora's face is hit with a deep voice

"That's no way to treat an old friend" They pull out a cigarette. Light it and put it in their mouth. The figure then steps forward, out of the shadows. Nora, startled, waves for her guards to put their guns down.

"Nick!?" He comes out of the shadow and takes a seat. Nora acknowledges that this is going to be important, she dismisses her guards. She closes the doors and proceeds to pour them both glasses of whiskey.

"Nick, I honestly don't care how you got in this time and what you did. I want to know why my commissioner breaks into my office after what seems like a terrorist attack". She carries both glasses, hands one to Nick and takes a seat adjacent to him. He takes a sip and sighs. He puts the glass down on the desk and lights another cigarette.

"To put it simply Nora, I knew what was going to happen. I got here a few minutes ago. I went to come to your office to warn you but you were already outside. I then proceeded up the stairs and to your office where I saw a man shoot your lock and enter. I followed him in, to apprehend him and send him to the police station. I was waiting for you here to tell you." Nora, seemingly confused at this situation and still in shock, slugs her whiskey.

"That makes, some sense. But why the stupid entrance?" Nora asks, he chuckles.

"Just some fun". Nora becomes slightly annoyed.

"Well don't do it again, not funny to me whatsoever. Now, who was this person?" Nick gets up, and heads for the door. He gestures for her to follow.

"You're not going to like it"


End file.
